This invention relates to apparatus for applying coatings to webs and, particularly, to a doctor rod assembly for performing metering and finishing functions in a coating apparatus. In known coating apparatus, doctor apparatus commonly includes a rod which is supported on apparatus having a generally V-shaped groove extending along its length, with the rod seated in the groove.
These grooved rod supports must be precisely machined, and, as a result, they are expensive to fabricate and replace, and their surfaces are easily damaged and worn.
The present invention provides an improved doctor apparatus which avoids the foregoing problems.